1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixer that is suitable for use in mixing audio signals in a concert hall or recording studio.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mixer that is used in a concert hall or the like, a main system audio signal (hereafter, referred to as a FOH (Front of House) audio signal) that is output toward general participants by performing effect processing or mixing of various audio signals that are supplied from input channels is generated. Moreover, audio signals for monitoring performers, or audio signals for recording are also output from the mixer. Typically, audio signals for monitoring undergo different effect processing or mixing than that of the FOH audio signal according to the role or desire of each performer. Furthermore, typically, direct audio signals on which neither effect processing nor mixing is reflected are supplied as audio signals for recording.
In order to generate a FOH audio signal, various filtering is performed on inputted audio signals, so in order to generate audio signals for monitoring or recording, typically the signal in the intermediate stage of generating the FOH audio signal is separated, after which, various processing is performed on the signals as audio signals of different system than that the main system of the FOH audio signal. Therefore, in the mixer disclosed in “PM5D/PM5D-RH V2 DSP5D Operation Manual”, Yamaha, 2004″, it is possible to separate the signal in the intermediate stage of generating the FOH audio signal and use those separated signals for other purposes.
Incidentally, when generating a FOH audio signal, the level of the audio signal is regulated by a fader, however, the fader level is not reflected on signals that are separated in the stage before the fader. However, in order to efficiently generate an audio signal for monitoring or an audio signal for recording, there are cases wherein it is preferable that the ON/OFF state and fader level of the FOH audio signal be reflected on those audio signals.